Dc imposters
by alexrusso89
Summary: Based on Gotham city imposters and in inspired from Comicpop's harbor patrol. Jessi Queen, daughter of green arrow lives in Stone harbor with her three friends. They are a superhero team except they are not very good at being heroes
1. Chapter 1

Stone Harbor. a bustling city on the east coast, Stone Harbor is just south of both Gotham and Metropolis. Tensions reached their height during the heroes absence. Right at the heart of this maelstrom of anger was Stone Harbor.

Despite his powers, Connor Kent had always enjoyed summer. It did not last very long in Stone Harbor. At the moment, the sun's rays shone through the large window of the lounge room of Jessi Queen's apartment lighting up the room. Jessi Sat on the lounge watching the tv.

Ariel Curry looked up from her work and eyed the window. She got up, went over to it, and opened it. Sounds of birds chirping and people out in the main town area floated through the window. A wave of warm air washed over Ariel.

That's better, Ariel thought. She went back to her seat and resumed her writing tasks.

"Jessi?"

"What?"

Ariel smiled. "Have you heard from Connor?"

"No, but im also not obligated to either"

For the next few minutes, the sounds of the tv could be heard, the local morning news was on. Jessi was just about to turn off the tv when Connor came in , followed by Alex Russo, apprentice of Constantine.

"Jessi?"

The voice was much deeper than Ariel's, but Jessi recognized it immediately.

"What Connor"

Connor Kent and Alex walked over, "I have news."

"Can it wait?"

"It's urgent."

Ariel gave a small sigh. "What's the news."

Connor moved aside, letting Alex slide into a seat next to Ariel.

"Something amazing" he replied.

"I'm afraid I don't have the time whats so amazing?"

"It is better that I show you. Please, I am not trying anything funny. It is something you ought to see for yourself."

Jessi thought for a moment. It was a nice day out, and this was a way for her to enjoy the weather.

"Very well. What do you guys think?."

"Sounds good." Ariel said

" Yea, i will get the car" Alex said.

The black 1967 Chevy Impala with batman modificarions on it made its way down the dirt road, They made their way down past the farmer's home and stopped near the cornfield. The Group stepped out.

"Be on your guard," Jessi instructed to the others.

Alex then started to walk towards the cornfield. She beckoned to the others.

"This way."

The three of them followed Alex through the numerous, still-growing stalks of corn until they came to a large, circular clearing. Ariel looked down at the ground, and saw that the stalks in the area had been flattened, yet each one was still perfectly intact; they had not been broken at all. Jessi noticed the look of curiosity on Ariel's face.

"Strange, isn't it? This is just one area, I've been finding other clearings just like this one. This is the biggest circle, but there's smaller ones nearby. C'mon."

The four of them walked further, leaving the main clearing and moving through a small path of more flattened stalks. At the end, it led out into another clearing, not quite as large as the first.

Connor surveyed the clearing, then looked back at the small path they had just come from.

"Give me a moment."

With a wave of he flew up, up, up, until he was about a hundred feet above the ground. From his elevated position, Connor was able to look down on the entire field and see the clearings from the air. There was seven circles in total. The largest circle was in the center of the cornfield, with six smaller ones around it. Two were on top, two were on the bottom, and two more were on either side of the center circle, on the left and right. Each small circle was connected to the large one via a path of flattened stalks, like the one They had just walked through. Whoever had made these patterns must have had knowledge of geometry; each small circle was the exact same size, and the paths on the top and bottom of the large circle formed an exact 33-degree angle.

Connor gently lowering himself to the ground. He turned to the others.

"This is all very odd, but why did you feel it necessary to show me this? This sort of issue is more appropriate for a oh i dont know a green lantern."

"That is not all that's happened, There is...something I found."

In the space of a single night, all of the farmer's cows had been slaughtered. Each one was missing their entire set of internal organs; brain, heart, lungs, liver, everything. Even their eyes and tongues were gone. Every cow had also been completely drained of blood. However, other than that there wasn't a single scratch anywhere on the carcasses. Someone, or something, had somehow managed to remove all of that without making a single cut. It wasn't until after Jessi sliced open a cow's chest that they could even see it was missing its innards. At least the missing organs made it easier for the carcasses to be disposed of, there was less to burn to ashes and bury.

Ariel opened her eyes wide and looked at the sky. It was starting to get cloudy, and what had been a bright summer day was now shadowy and ominous.

" Ok, this has gotten my attention" Jessi said.


	2. Chapter 2

The groups car sped down the road

"How far along are we?", asked Connor.

" Not much longer" Jessi replied as the group continued along to their destination.

The weather today was different; the sky was filled with clouds, and it looked as though it would begin to downpour at any time. In a repeat of the previous day.

"Where are we going ?"

" The stranded Whale, remember Kelsey ?"

" Yea "

"You won't be hearing anything from her anymore. She's gone."

Alex was confused.

"I'm sorry, what do you mean 'she's gone'?"

"She's vanished."

"What?"

"That's not even the weirdest part. A warehouse...it's disappeared, completely."

Ariel looked at Jessi for a moment, then got out of the car.

"Alex?"

Looking at the empty expanse of land. There wasn't even any grass. Jessi was right; overnight, everything had simply vanished.

The group carefully made their way down the hill. They all turned their heads this way and that, searching for anything out of the ordinary. Jessi was the first to see the small, green shape that sat a few hundred yards away.

"Look." Jessi pointed to the shape.

"What could it be?" said Ariel.

"Only one way to find out. C'mon."

The group picked up pace, now almost sprinting towards the shape. As they got closer, they could see why the shape had a green tinge to it; it was the familiar color of a Police uniform.

"What happened here?" Connor said.

"Maybe they were taken," replied Ariel .

"What do you mean?"

Just as Ariel finished her sentence, they felt small drops of water fall from the sky. After a few seconds, it grew into steady rainfall. The group climbed back into the car, and were on their way back towards town.

Ariel hoped that these strange events were isolated, and this would be the end of it. But somehow, she doubted that. Nothing this group did was not isolated or strange in anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

Ariel stood near the top rung of the ladder, looking carefully at each volume that sat in the tall bookcase. Jessi, sat cross-legged nearby in a velvet chair, flipping through an encyclopedia. The sketch of the circles from the day before, lay on a footstool at Jessi's side. Ariel moved her eyes along the spines of the books, then turned to look at Jessi.

"Any luck?"

"Nope, not yet," Jessi replied, flipping back her blue and black hair.

"Keep looking. If you don't find anything in that one, try the next in that series."

"Will do."

For the next few minutes, the only sounds that could be heard in the expansive library were the flipping of pages and movement of books, in and out of the shelves. As Jessi looked through one book, Ariel broke the silence.

"You know, we haven't really been in this part of the City in quite a while."

Jessi closed the history book and put it back in its spot on the shelf. Right after she was about to draw out another book, the main doors to the library opened. Connor walked through them, holding an envelope in his right hand.

"Hey Connor!" Ariel said, as she smiled and gave a quick wave.

"Hey Ariel," he replied back with a nod.

Connor headed over to Jessi, he handed her the envelope. Jessi looked at its wax seal, and didnt recognized it as the insignia. She undid the seal, opening the letter.

Jessikah Queen,

Beware The Court of Owls, that watches all the time

ruling Gotham from a shadowed perch, behind granite and lime.

They watch you at your hearth, they watch you in your bed speak not a whispered word of them or they'll send the Talon for your head

"Thank you Connor"

Connor nodded and headed towards the couch, as Jessi turned to look at Ariel.

"I'm gonna go get Alex. I need you and Connor to stay here and continue to look for any leads. Those symbols look really old, so researching ancient history should be our best bet. Then were going to Gotham"

"All right, I'll do my best. I hope everything turns out okay on your end."

"Thank. I should be back soon."

Ariel stood up and gave Jessi a quick hug, then sat back down, resuming her scholarly efforts.

As Jessi walked out of the library, she wondered what she was going to find when she returned to Gotham. So far, every other thing she had been called out, she doubted this latest discovery would be any different.

-Later-

Dr Hugo Strange removed the sheets of both corpses to show The group what had happened to them. The bodies' clothing had been removed; they were mutilated in the exact same manner as the cattle. Both the deceased farmer and the second guard left with him were drained of blood; their internal organs, removed; their eyes and tongue, gone. Even their genitals were missing, cauterized wounds marking where they once were.

It seemed more disturbing to Ariel to see humans dissected in this way. The dead cattle had only given her some sense of disgust, but this was something different. She wanted to vomit, but for some reason, she couldn't.

"What was the 'something else' you found, Doctor?"

Hugo motioned for one of his nurse's present. He came forward, holding two objects, one in each hand. He handed them off to Hugo, who, in turn, held them forward for Jessi to observe.

"We found them buried in the dirt, right next to where the corpses were."

The objects were an amulet and what appears to be a broken mask. Jessi reached out and took the amulet one from Strange's hand. Despite its thinness, it felt heavier than it appeared. However, the strangest thing about both plates was the odd symbol carved on them: the symbols were identical (albeit smaller) to the pattern that had appeared in the very same field just two days before.

Jessi looked at the angles, and though she was going to properly measure them when she could, she already knew they would all be 33 degrees.

Jessi handed the amulet back to Strange, and looked down at the two bodies again.

"Who are they?"

"I do not know, but i suspect this is related to Gotham's past."

"And anything interesting."

"Yes, Actually, an artist Sarah Hawkins who painted these incredible paintings that saved the town until her death. She has a warehouse near the docks."

Ariel winced on the inside.

"We can head there tomorrow."

"Hugo. What do you mean by incredible paintings."

"Sarah had weird visions and painted what she saw, some were landscapes, others were of creatures far beyond the comprehension of humans, especially one called the Shambler"

"We have to see these paintings."

Hugo paused, but knew that he would never be able to change the minds of the group.

"And what of these?'

"Can you send them to my apartment, I'm going to study them further once I have the chance."

"Of course."

Strange beckoned the nurse again, and handed the amulet and mask off to him. The nurse put each one into its own sizable, leather carrying case.

"You should know...you need to heed my warning and...Be Prepared!."

Jessi sighed. This was going to be a long day.

Jessi sat at the end of the table in her apartment. On either side of her sat Ariel, Connor and Alex.

Jessi was the first to voice his disapproval.

"I feel so bad for this town, my parents crippled it, the blood is on my families hands."

"This is not your fault. You didn't know and i doubt your parents knew either, anyway something strange is happening here " Ariel replied.

"And what ever this is, this will completely cut us of from any help" Connor interjected.

"I quite agree," said Alex. "This sort of thing is unprecedented."

"We will be fine. None of this reflects poorly on us," Jessi replied. Her left hand nearly balled into a fist.

"Gotham is unfortunately Lost."

"Your father has been the mayor for slightly over a year, and in my opinion, you have done an insufficient job of looking after this city's interests," Connor said accusingly.

Ariel interrupted him. "I object to that statement, and I believe you are making unfair judgements that have little to do with the situation at hand. Personally, I believe we all need to chill for a minute."

Connor turned to Ariel.

"Oh really? I am being unfair, am I? According to you, Jessi abandoned us twice cause, am i not correct?"

Ariel's and Jessi's eyes briefly met. Jessi was the one to look away, a feeling of guilt forming in her mind.

Connor looked back to Jessi"

"How are we to trust you to lead is when, a relatively short time ago, you ran off? Frost nearly won, because of you."

"That is irrelevant to-"

"Irrelevant? You almost killed us all,"

"That is enough." Alex declared. She stood up from her seat.

"Ok ok guys take a break and Chill got it ."

The group got up from their seats, all slowly filing out of the room. Ariel looked briefly at Jessi, trying to wordlessly apologize to him before she stepped out the door.

Connorwas the last to leave the room.

"Jessi?"

It was Alex's voice.

"What is it?"

Alex walked in, carrying the pictogram sketch in her hand.

"Did you find out anything about those symbols?"

"Well, sort of...," Alex said.

"Meaning?"

"Well, I don't know what this thing says, but I figured out the closest language to it."

"Which is?"

"Ancient Gozarian," said Alex.

"What? Gozarian? What was that doing scrawled in blood on the wall inside a house?"

"Well, like I said, Gozarian i double-checked to make sure, but there's no mistaking it. The lines and curves of that language correspond pretty closely to this sketch."

"But if that's the case, where do we go from here?", Jessi thought aloud.

Ariel looked at the floor, thinking to herself. After a moment, she spoke.

"Why don't you try going to the coast city? maybe Shazam may know something."

"That's a good idea, Ariel. I'll...I'll make sure to do that tomorrow..."

Jessi gently took the sketch out of Ariel hand and stared at a random spot on the table, remaining where she was. Ariel stood there, unsure of what was going on.

"Jessi...is everything okay?"

Jessi closed her eyes.

Jessi felt two hands wrap around her arm, as Ariel helped her up out of her chair. When she was fully standing and facing Ariel, the atlantean princess threw her arms around Jessi, pulling her close for a hug. Soon the others joined them.


End file.
